Sky Warrior
by WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Fate has other plans for Khan Noonien Singh...
1. Future's Past

USS VENGEANCE - BRIDGE

Even given the warships deliberately simplified command systems, it was still a remarkable feat of piloting on Khan's behalf operating the ship, pursuing and engaging with weaponry all at the same time, and all by himself.

And though it continued to tumble, on fire, weaponless, without shields and while wounded himself, Khan still managed to maintain a vestige control of the ship. Dragging himself over to the forward console, he fought to make his orders heard above the crackle and thunder of instruments exploding, while the very structure of the ship fell all around him.

"New destination!" he roared, "Starfleet headquarters!"

"Engines compromised," the ship's computer warned. "Cannot guarantee we will reach intended destination," it paused a moment, checking and finding an order prohibiting the ship from going to that particular location, "Specified destination off limits. Do you confirm order?"

The augment remained undaunted. Enraged and filled with an indescribable pain at the thought of having lost those that he had tried so hard to save, Khan's response emerged as a snarl, "Confirmed."

STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS – SAN FRANCS|ISCO

They stood hypnotised by the most extraordinary sight. A massive, black, unmarked spaceship was hurtling at speed towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Smoke billowed from the badly damaged craft as it plummeted from the sky.

It was only as it was about to crash into the bay that curiosity turned to all out panic, and those on the ground ran for their lives.

USS VENGEANCE – BRIDGE

Alarms screamed throughout the ship. The computers voice intoned at regular intervals, "Impact in..."

Khan had made his way back to the Command chair. He sat his back straight, his hands gripping the armrests as he braced himself for the inevitable fate that his time in the 23rd century had ultimately led him to...

INDIAN RESERVATION - 1835

The Medicine Man turned to his Chief. When he received a nod of confirmation he began to chant.

Several hours later the unconscious body of Khan Noonien Singh appeared at the Medicine Man's feet.


	2. The Old New World

SIOUX RESERVATION, SOUTH DAKOTA – 1835

Khan felt disorientated when he first opened his eyes. His last memory was of sitting in the command chair on the damaged bridge of the USS Vengeance and ordering the warship's computer to comply with his instructions to crash into Starfleet Headquarters.

It had been his defiant last stand in retribution for what he believed had been the callous murder of his fellow augments. His crew, his followers, those he regarded as family, the only remaining link to his past.

Khan sat up and gazed around him. The dwelling he found himself in was primitive. It was made of animal skins, as was the bed upon which he rested.

Intrigued, he got to his feet and exited through a simple flap that was the only way to get in or out.

It took him a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun beating down on him, only then did he get his first real look at where he was.

What he saw left him stunned. For all his genetically superior enhancements, the augment was overwhelmed by the irrefutable proof before him.

He had somehow travelled from 300 years into his future to 150 years into the past.

THREE MOMTHS LATER...

Chief Grey Wolf watched on in ever growing admiration of the white man that called himself Khan.

The Sky Warrior had proved himself to be a most efficient and effective hunter, trapper and fisherman. He had also shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being proficient with weaponry, both in the use of, and in finding ways to improve and enhance the accuracy.

And yet for all that he had achieved while he settled into this new life they had offered him, the chief remained concerned for his overall welfare, in particular his emotional welfare.

Khan was restless.

Chief Grey Wolf was certain that he would settle down more easily if he had female companionship. But Khan had shown no interest in any of the young unattached women in the tribe. Grey Wolf concluded that Khan found them too submissive for his tastes.

What he required was a woman who would challenge him, a spirited woman.

So to ensure that Khan got what he so desperately wanted, even if he wasn't yet willing to acknowledge it to himself, the chief knew he needed to acquire a very particular woman.

NEW YORK

Molly had made a number of hazardous journeys of late. The biggest to date was the unpleasant sea voyage from England to America.

But she know none would be as perilous as the one she was about to embark upon.

Miss Margaret Elizabeth Hooper had proved to be an imposition and a nuisance since her arrival, alone and unaccompanied ten days before. She had left the authorities completely stunned when she advised them of her intention to travel across the country by wagon train.

They of course had done their best to persuade her to stay where she was. That the new life she had hoped to find could be found right here. New friends, a young man with whom she could marry were all here, there was absolutely no need for her to travel on such dangerous trails.

But Miss Hooper proved herself to be a particularly stubborn young woman, who refused point blank to heed their advice. So outraged and scandalised by her continued determination, the authorities forthwith and with undue haste passed on all responsibility for her welfare to an unsuspecting Wagon Master.

ON THE TRAIL – SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

It was the end of another long day. The wagons as was the usual at night were placed in a circle with a number of fires in the centre for warmth and protection. Most of the travellers were sat around the fires.

All except Molly, who fed up with the continuous disapproving looks and comments that were directed her way.

"It was all rather disappointing,' she thought, and not for the first time. She'd been led to believe, (incorrectly it would seem) that everything was far more progressive and open out here in this New World. And perhaps it was, but not apparently when it came to what a woman could and could not do.

But Molly had not travelled all this way to be dissuaded now.

Molly was so deep in thought she wasn't aware that a small group had infiltrated the camp. She only became aware when a hand covered her mouth as she was grabbed from behind.

The rest of her travelling companions had their backs to her, and either didn't hear her muffled cries for help, or simply chose to ignore them.


	3. Igniting a Savage Flame

INDIAN RESERVATION, SOUTH DAKOTA - 1835

It had become his habit of late to every morning go for a stroll until he found a quiet and peaceful spot. There he could sit to meditate, and contemplate.

Since his unexpected arrival here he had come to terms with the events that had taken place while he had been trapped in the 23rd century. And that in turn had led to an easing of the resentment he had felt at the time he and his followers had been forced to flee Earth at the end of the 20th century.

Living in this simpler time was certainly having a calming effect upon him. So much so that he was careful not to affect the time he was in by his knowledge from the future. Any improvements he made to assist these people were limited to the knowledge of the time.

Khan chuckled softly to himself at the realisation that even Starfleet had made an invaluable impact upon him in the form of their Prime Directive.

However, his thoughts this particular morning were more focussed on the Chief Grey Wolf's wish that he find some female companionship.

He was not in the least adverse to the idea. But he had no idea how he was ever to find any woman from this time period who could stimulate and satisfy him – sexually and intellectually.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of horse's hooves, announcing the arrival of the scouting party.

Khan got to his feet and headed back.

KHAN'S TIPI

As he'd approached his lodgings, Khan became aware of a ruckus coming from inside his tipi. Whatever he'd expected to find upon entering was definitely not what he found himself confronted with.

He knew the Chief had instructed the scouting party to retrieve something very particular, but he hadn't expected...

A young woman, newly arrived from England was kicking, scratching, biting and spitting in her attempts to free herself from the grasp of the braves who held her.

"Leave." Khan ordered.

The braves immediately released the woman and left, relieved to leave the little hell-cat in the more than capable hands of the Sky Warrior.

Molly made no immediate move to escape. She was exhausted from the exertion she had expanded in her attempts to free herself from her captors.

But that wasn't the only reason she'd made no attempt to flee.

An English word, said by an Englishman, spoken in a deep baritone, its rich timbre sending shameless shivers of delight racing through her body. All this before she'd even set eyes upon him.

When she did, she couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips.

He was tall, with dark straight hair, the long fringe falling endearingly into his mesmerising blue-green eyes. His cheekbones were chiselled and impossibly sharp, while his lips were full and generous, encased within their cupids bow. His shoulders were broad, and his waist was slender. His bare chest once fair skinned, now sun-kissed. He was slim but muscular, with not an inch of excessive fat. His powerful thighs and legs encased within buckskin leggings that rested low-slung on his hips, while on his feet he wore simple deerskin moccasins.

A white man he may be but there was something of the savage about him, and not simply because he lived among the native Indians. It should have frightened her, but instead she felt drawn to him in a purely primal way.

Her perusal took no more than thirty seconds, but by the time her gaze returned to his face, he had moved to stand in front of her, invading her personal space.

He circled her in a predatory fashion, and yet when she looked into his storm-tossed aqua-coloured eyes her body trembled, but not in fear, for she had read, and instantly responded to the smouldering passion that burned within their cool depths.

Khan was impressed by the diminutive woman. She had shown spunk and spirit, and she clearly possessed a more than reasonable amount of common sense.

He read no fear in her eyes as he continued circling her. He read only genuine curiosity in her big brown, intelligent eyes. And whenever their eyes met he noted the igniting of a long suppressed passion spark to life. She was a woman who needed, and expected more from life, certainly more than had been offered her in England.

As his gaze met hers once more, he knew taming had no place between them. He wanted only to inflame her – heart, body and soul.

He halted in front of her, reached out a hand to lift up her chin, so that their gazes remained locked.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

Molly couldn't control the shiver that raced through her body at the mere sound of his commanding tone of voice.

"Margaret Elizabeth Hooper," she replied immediately.

Khan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I prefer Molly."

"Molly Hooper," Khan murmured, nodding with approval.

"And..., and you are?" Molly queried.

"I am Khan," Khan responded. "Khan Noonien Singh" and he gave a little bow.

'Such an unusual name for an Englishman,' Molly thought to herself. But then everything about this man was different and unique. She knew nothing about him, but she sensed on a purely instinctive level that he was a man out of his time. Otherworldly, yes, that description suited him best.

"And what exactly do you intend to do with me?" Molly cautiously enquired.

For all her attempts to appear unaffected, Khan still heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"I'm going to claim you," Khan informed her. "And make you mine."

His statement neither filled her with fear, nor dread. Instead when she looked up into his face she felt reassured, wanted, safe and whole. She felt she had met her other half, her soul mate.

Taking a deep breath, she asked. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this," he responded. That was all the warning she received before he pounced, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to his narrow bed.

Setting her down on her feet, Khan was thankful for his superior strength as he dispensed with her many layers, easily ripping the offending garments from her person, before stripping off his own clothes.

After the indecent haste with which he had removed their clothes, Khan now took his time.

Gently he cupped her face as he lent down to press his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, chaste, a mere caress of lips against lips. He didn't want to rush this, or her, taking her slowly, exquisitely on the journey of sexual awakening and discovery.

Molly let out a moan of disappointment when Khan's lips left hers, but the moan became a sigh as she felt his lips move along the line of her jaw, before moving to the hollow beneath her ear, his lips and tongue causing shivers of delight as they caressed her skin with the lightest of touches.

Khan slid one hand around the nape of her neck, his fingers teasing at the fine tendrils of her hair, while with his other hand he took hold of her throat as she arched her head back.

When his lips returned to hers, Molly opened them willingly, allowing him free access. When his tongue slipped between her lips and was immediately met by hers, Khan felt his need to have her spike. In an attempt to reign in his body's rampant impulses, he was forced to break off the kiss abruptly. Resting his forehead against hers as their rapid, erratic breathes mingled as he fought to regain control, but to no avail, his mouth descended again, plunging to claim her lips, his kisses like those of a starving man. His tongue mated with hers, his breathing harsh with growing need.

But despite his inner primal need, there was gentleness in the way he laid her back against the furs on his simple bed.

It was only when Khan joined her on his narrow bed that Molly felt the evidence of the hard, turgid, blatantly tangible power of his manhood as it pulsed against her thigh. Turning to face him, Molly instinctively arched her back, pressing herself fully against him.

In response Khan's body surged against hers, insistent and demanding as he ground his lower body against hers.

With his hands Khan caressed her body, smoothing over her shoulders, to her small, but firm breasts that he palmed slowly, sensually, bringing her dusky pink nipples to erect attention with every sweep of his fingers, before moving on to span the width of her waist and then sliding down to take hold of her hips.

Molly had not been idle, having begun her own tentative explorations. She ran her fingers through his velvety soft hair, before running them over his prominent cheekbones and full lips. She then took hold of his broad shoulders as she slid her hands along his powerful arms until they came to rest atop his hands where they rested on her hips.

And then, as if compelled by a force beyond her control, she sought to test his willingness in allowing her to touch his body so freely, as she moved her hands towards his narrow waist.

To her surprise and delight, not only did Khan not impede her actions, he encouraged them, taking hold of her hands, to place them against his lower body where it pulsed in masculine arousal.

As soon as Khan released his hold on her hands, he moved his own so that his fingers could drift down to where her cinnamon coloured curls nestled amongst his own darker, courser hair.

When his fingers slipped between her folds, he found her wet and wanting. He easily pushed one finger inside her, and began a gentle rhythm, moving his fingers backwards and forwards. Molly's breathing hitched as her internal muscles contracted, causing her hips to begin rocking to and fro. Khan then inserted a second finger, but her channel was narrow and incredibly tight and it initially resisted the intrusion, but with a little forceful persuasion, it too slips fully inside her.

Molly felt her internal muscles clamping around Khan's fingers, and when he began moving them again, this time harder and faster she experienced a fervour and an acute awareness of sensations, the like of which she had never known existed before. Her lower body now moved in complete synchronicity with the motions of his fingers. A primal instinct sent her fingers reaching down to pull back her folds to reveal her clitoris.

But before she could begin rubbing at the tight centre of nerves, Khan removed her hand, and removed his fingers from her vagina, so that he could shuffle down the bed until his face was level with her cunt. Then he lifted her hips up, to place her legs over his shoulders, before reinserting his fingers inside her once again. Then, and only then did he lean down to take hold of the exposed nub with his lips, sucking on it urgently with the aid of his tongue. And all the while his fingers moved in an ever increasing rhythm.

The gentle undulation of Molly's hips now became frantic, and Khan willingly endured the pain as her hand moved into his hair, taking a firm hold as she neared climax.

Without warning she was overcome, giving an exultant cry as her sexual fulfilment was finally achieved.

When Molly recovered, she felt renewed, energised, and oh so incredibly good, which went completely against everything she had ever read or heard.

Sexual satisfaction from oral stimulation, especially for women, was generally frowned upon. In fact many saw it as taboo, regarding it as an obscene act, unclean and unnatural.

Yet having now experienced it, Molly found it...freeing, uninhibited, its aftermath leaving her feeling more than a little...bold.

After bringing her to orgasm, Khan had moved to lay alongside her, pulling her into his arms, turning them so that they lay on their sides. His groin pressed intimately against hers, his erect cock trapped between their bodies.

Molly slid her palms down Khan's abdomen, reaching down into the dark thatch of hair, and below, taking the weight of his balls in one hand, and the shaft of his penis in the other.

Molly knew the mechanics of the male anatomy, having read the dry description contained within her father's medical books. And yet the reality was quite different; warm, hard, pulsing with blood, almost alive with a mind of its own as it twitched and bobbed impatiently within her grasp,

Khan was surprised by Molly's boldness. However, it soon became clear that she wasn't sure what she should do now. This shy uncertainty he found refreshing and delightfully endearing.

Before she could lose her nerve, Khan reached down, placing his hand over hers, while using the fluid of his pre-cum that had begun to leak out, to school her in the ways of sexual stimulation of an erect penis. He showed her how to rub and to stroke, as he gently thrust in and out of her hand.

Molly proved to be a quick and adept pupil, unfortunately for Khan, who was determined to retain absolute control, preferring, needing, wanting, desperate not to cum until he was fully encased within her. So, with the greatest reluctance he was forced a few minutes later to withdraw her hands from their pleasurable task, reverently kissing the back of each hand before placing them at her sides.

Molly immediately sensed a change. The air became thick with anticipation. The time had come.

Khan carefully manoeuvred himself so that he lay between Molly's legs. Nervous though she was, Khan knew her body was eager. Wet, wanting, wildly on edge, it was ready to receive him.

Not knowing what to expect, but assuming he was just going to get it 'the act' over and done with, Molly was taken by surprise when Khan lent down and began kissing and caressing her wherever he could reach.

As soon as she started to relax, Khan rose up on his forearms, and with a slight nudge of his hips to get her legs to spread a little wider, his hips surged forward, and entered her.

Khan immediately paused, and took a deep breath, using every inch of his enhanced control to hold his position, resisting his body's persistent insistence that he plunge forward and take what he so desperately craved. He needed to treat Molly with care, she was incredibly tight. He knew that pain was an inevitable result of loss of virginity, but he determined to do all he could to lessen the discomfort, so that all she would remember was pleasure.

Not surprisingly the moment he had entered her Molly's body had tensed up, as the full realisation of what was to come registered. Looking down into her big brown eyes, he read her uncertainty, and so he attempted to reassure her, telling her softly. "Breathe Molly, just breathe."

Molly read understanding in his tender gaze. The moment she followed his instruction she felt the need to be consumed by him return. She knew this first time wouldn't be entirely enjoyable. In fact if any of the rumours she'd overheard were true, copulation was never enjoyable for women.

But then she remembered the pleasure she had felt after being brought to climax by Khan's fingers and tongue. Maybe her reaction made her a loose woman, but as she gazed into Khan's steady gaze, she decided she didn't care what others thought of her. The only person whose opinion mattered the most to her was the man patiently waiting for her to give him a sign that he was free to continue. And that she intended to do.

Molly placed both her hands on his back, her fingertips finding the curve of his spine, where they followed it down to the lean hardness of his buttocks. Khan's spine arched and his hips thrust against hers, but still he held back. Acting purely on instinct she clenched her fingers, digging her short nails wantonly into his flesh, Molly made her intentions crystal clear.

Khan gave in with an audible moan of relief. With one swift, deep thrust of his hips he broke through her virginal barrier, smothering her cry with his mouth as he slipped deeper within her. The sensation that surrounded him was one of pure bliss.

The initial pain Molly experienced was searing, but almost immediately it began to lessen, leaving a dull ache.

Khan gently rocked against her, testing how she was adjusting to the invasion of his possession. When Molly shifted slightly, spreading her legs that little bit more to accommodate him, as he felt her muscles relax he slowly increased his rhythm.

Molly half expected him to now rush through to the ultimate completion, but to her delight there was no haste to Khan's love making. His movements became sensuous and languid, he deliberately took his time. Every move he made was intended to increase her sexual excitement. He was invading every inch of her now, exploring her body boldly ensuring she give herself up to him completely. It was only when his breathing became harsh, and she felt him tremble against her that Molly realised the cost of his restraint as he held back in an attempt to not overwhelm her. To think that she plain, shy Molly Hooper had brought a man like Khan Noonien Singh to his knees with want for her, the very thought had her internal muscles clamping possessively around his manhood, her hips surged up as she grasped him firmly by the shoulders.

In response Khan thrust his hips deeper, higher, harder, rotating, grinding his pace increasing, the motion pressing the swollen base of his shaft to the very heart of her womb.

He filled her to bursting. He knew exactly where to press, when to drive forward, then back.

The feel of her legs innocently wrapping themselves around his hips caused his rhythm to increase to a point that brought deep thrilling spasms, and the most exquisite pleasure.

Molly gave an exhalant cry as she threw her head back, giving herself over to the most incredible sensation as she felt Khan's seed pulse through her. No sooner had her climax washed over her than Molly became concerned as she realised Khan had not as yet reached his completion.

But as soon as her eyes met his, Khan's hips began to pump again, in and out in an ever increasing rhythm. Suddenly he reared up, taking his weight on his arms, the movement causing his hips to slam in deep one last time. Then his body went rigid. His eyes were brightly dazed and unfocussed, his lips parted, while his breathing became tortured and rough. And then he gave a primal raw as he let go. He collapsed against Molly before rolling to his side, and then he pulled her to him, lazily burying his face into her neck.

Like that they both slipped into a well earned slumber.

The sound of rustlings alerted Khan, and with the greatest reluctance he awoke from his deep slumber. He was immediately aware of Molly snuggled up so trustingly against him, and though sorely tempted to pick up from where they had left off, he also readily acknowledged her need to rest and recuperate.

So instead he carefully got out of bed so as to investigate the source of the sound that had so rudely awoken him.

He didn't need to look far. Just inside the flap to his tipi was a bowl of steaming hot water, and two clothes, one large and the other small. There was also a plate with fruit and nuts, as well as a pitcher of fresh water.

As he made his way back to the bed, Molly began to stir.

Crouching down, Khan used his fingers to gentle comb her hair out of her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Molly started in surprise, clutching at the furs to her chest as she sat up, though the movement caused her to wince slightly. She looked around her before her eyes settled on Khan.

"I'm well," she replied, wincing again as she attempted to move to a more comfortable position.

"But still s little tender," Khan quickly surmised.

Molly felt her cheeks warm at his obvious knowledge of her present condition, but she nodded her head in agreement.

Khan placed the steaming bowl onto the floor and then immersed the smaller cloth, before wringing it out. He then turned back to Molly who was watching him curiously. While she was distracted Khan reached for the furs, yanking them away from her before tossing them to the end of the bed.

It was then that the irretrievable loss of Molly's maidenhood was clear to see. In between her legs was the unmistakable evidence, a splattering of bright red blood.

Khan immediately set about cleaning her up, while also easing the soreness between Molly's legs by pressing the cloth firmly to her groin, and allowing the soothing warmth from the hot water to do its healing work.

Molly knew she should feel embarrassed that Khan was performing such an intimate task, but as she watched him all she saw was complete adoration.

To Khan, this most delicate of tasks was not only his responsibility, it was his privilege.

After he had finished cleaning her up, he used the larger cloth to dry her off. He then got up to retrieve the food and water, bringing them over to the bed and handing them to Molly as he joined her on the bed, and pulling the furs back into place.

After they had finished eating, they lay together snuggled up in bed as Khan had explained his theory about why he believed she had been brought here, to him.

Molly surprised him again, taking everything he said, and everything he still withheld in her stride.

After mulling things over, Molly turned to Khan.

"So," she began carefully. "None of the women in the tribe...interested you."

"No," he replied. "They didn't have what I needed in a life partner."

This snippet of news took Molly by surprise, 'Life partner?' "Life partner, as in...married?"

For the first time Khan appeared nervous. "Well, according to the laws set down by the Chief..."

"I see," Molly said carefully, though to be honest she was thrilled at the notion. She still had a lot to learn about the man who called himself Khan. And now at least she knew with absolute certainty she was going to have many long years with him to do so.

Unable to keep him in suspense any longer, Molly gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Something in her expression told him he had nothing to fear, that she was as happy to be here with him, as he was with her. He rolled over, trapping her beneath him. "And what would that be?"

"I think we're going to need a bigger bed."


	4. A Promising Future

INDIAN RESERVATION SOUTH DAKOTA - 1835

Chief Grey Wolf and the Medicine Man sat together enjoying the simple pleasure of smoking their pipes.

The tribe had changed since the arrival of the Sky Warrior. They no longer felt inferior to the white man population. Khan had taught them many skills that made them better prepared to deal with any further incursions into their territory.

This had led to a feeling of optimism for the future that had spread throughout the whole tribe, from the oldest elder to the youngest child. It made Grey Wolf's heart light to see his people happy.

Glancing over to Khan's tipi he smiled to himself. The wisdom of the Great Spirit was wondrous yet mysterious, and should never to be taken for granted.

It had demanded that Khan was brought from his time to theirs to assist the tribe. And this he had done admirably. But in doing so, something that was damaged in him had begun to heal, and that healing was completed with the addition of Molly.

This coming together was meant to be, they had gained something important that was missing from their lives, and in doing so had become whole.


End file.
